Latch
by potatehoe
Summary: Staubrey. Song-based one shot. "Latch" by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith. Stacie's dream gives her a rude awakening. The subliminal message her mind gives her through several nights bothers her until she decodes it correctly. This is also my first writing on here.


_A/N: I just wanted to try this whole writing thing out. I really like this song. I just thought it would be easier if I base this fanfiction off of it. The music video is cute- You should watch it! It reminds me more of Beca and Chloe, but this whole plot fit better with Staubrey. But that's beside the point. I respect honest, critical reviews. Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Stacie wakes up with a jolt.

She has been having these dreams ever since they won the finals. They always start the same way and end in somewhat the same way.

Aubrey comes over. They fuck. Stacie leaves a note then runs.

It's always like this. In her dreams, they have gone through every sex scenario, and Stacie knows that these occurings in her dreams feel too amazing to be in dreams. But they are. Then, she leaves. Why does she leave? In the dream, it always felt different than a regular one night stand.

In a regular one night stand, she leaves the same note every time: "Something came up. Had a great time, though." Every time, she leaves with utmost pride and satisfaction.

With Aubrey, in the dream, she would leave in the morning. She wouldn't have pride as she wrote the note. She wouldn't be satisfied with the pleasure she so surely gained. She wouldn't have a single positive thought in her mind. Why does she leave? She still doesn't know. She wants to stay with the peaceful beauty, but something drives her to do the things she does, and she can't stop it. She wants to wake up with Aubrey embraced by Stacie's arms. She wants to love her.

But no. The dream doesn't happen that way. She leaves. She leaves the same note for Aubrey every single time, like any other one night stand, but she only writes one word, "Never."

She still hasn't been able to know what that note means. She has a feeling that it's her subconscious mind trying to simply tell her that she will Never be good enough for Aubrey. Never. Stacie was the girl who loved sex. She did not simply love. Aubrey changed that. Stacie has admit to herself that she loves the blonde, but she will never be known as the girl who loved a person. Just a girl who loved sex. That's probably why she fucks Aubrey then leaves in her dream.

That thought always comes to mind on mornings like these. She always tries to dismiss it, even though it always brings her down as a whole. She sighs, then gets up and starts getting ready for the rest of her day, trying to forget the horrors of her dream.

* * *

She begins to leave for her first class, feeling slightly miserable. She grabs her things, then trudges to the door. She stops at the mirror by the door and looks at the sad girl staring back at her. This dream has really done a number on me, she thinks. She puts on her usual confident smile, fixes her posture, and goes out the door.

* * *

"Hey, something wrong, Stace?" a voice behind her sounds. She hears hard footsteps coming towards her as if someone were running.

"Why would you say that?" she asks, putting on the smile that she didn't know she had lost. She looks at her friend, Donald, with false confusion in her eyes.

"Nothing," he replies, as he starts walking with her, "You just kind of seem more out of it today than other days."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, D," she laughs.

He waves it off. "Hm, it's probably me."

She silently sighs, not wanting to explain herself and relieved that she doesn't. Donald always knew how to read her like that. They had become friends over the year. They started out with rivalry, but then they had sex, and they were okay. However, they both agreed to never have sex again because it just felt odd in an incest sort of way, no matter how good it was.

They walk to their first shared class together on this cloudy day, speaking of topics other than Stacie's dream.

* * *

The class finishes, they depart, Stacie decides she isn't going to the rest of her classes today because of the internal dilemma boiling in her mind. She wants to get her mind off the dream. It just keeps coming up. Hot touches, passionate kisses, wonderful feelings. Aubrey's beautiful soft skin, her cute firm lips, her amazing voice, her flawless hair. Stacie smiles at how much Aubrey can enchant her even when she's not even there. This is the part of the dream she likes. And the fact that she loves it so much is the reason why it hurts so much when she leaves in the end. She always tries very hard to forget that part.

She sighs in frustration and sinks in her couch. She doesn't dare go to sleep because she knows what that will bring. She settles on the TV. The E! Network. Celebrity gossip. Nothing makes her feel better like this does. Well, actually a certain blondie makes her feel excellent, but she doesn't want to think of her right now.

* * *

She's about to hear of the very juicy information the TV has on Miley Cyrus, when her doorbell rings.

She opens the door and sees a pretty blonde standing there wet. She looks outside. It was raining hard. "Aubrey," she says softly, "Come in." Stacie immediately goes upstairs to get some clothes for Aubrey. It takes her a while to find clothes that will actually cover her body. She finally finds some sweats and a large sweater.

She goes down the stairs seeing Aubrey standing by the couch, shivering. She smiles at the blonde's beauty. She swears that Aubrey could roll around in mud and still lift her heart up when she sees her. Stacie suddenly forgets why she was down when Aubrey speaks as Stacie gives her the clothes. "I was taking a walk, and it started raining. And your apartment was the closest. Can I stay here until-"

"Yes," Stacie cuts her off fastly. She regrets how eager she sounded. "I mean, yeah, sure. What are- friends for? Although, I think you should just stay the night because that's a nasty storm out there."

"Thanks, Stacie." Aubrey smiles at her, and Stacie's breath is taken away.

Aubrey changes, and they begin to watch a movie. Stacie allowed Aubrey to choose from her large movie collection, and she wasn't surprised when Aubrey picked her favorite, a vampire TV show Stacie had on DVD. They sit on the couch at a very close proximity.

Aubrey begins to lean into Stacie's side as she gets more into the show. Stacie's heart is pounding. Her breath is lost. She doesn't know what to do. She mentally kicks herself for acting so nervous around a girl. But this was how Aubrey made her feel.

They are very close friends. Maybe even as close as Beca and Chloe were. Sometimes Aubrey is a bit too friendly around Stacie, and Stacie can't decide if it's regular friendliness or a friendliness driven by a little crush. They are close enough for that kind of relationship, but Stacie needs a safeguard to know for sure, so she "lock in her love" for the blonde and act on it. She rolls her eyes at herself. She sounds so stupid thinking there was a chance the two could be together.

Aubrey interrupts her thoughts as she leans her head on Stacie's shoulder and starts making swirls on Stacies hand with her fingers. Stacie's heart pounds harder, and she is surprised Aubrey doesn't feel it. She feels as if she's been given a drug. Which drug is supposed to make a girl feel this way? She is lost and encaptured, wrapped in her friend's touch. She absentmindedly places her arm around Aubreys neck amd instantly regrets it when she feels the blonde tense. Then, suddenly, Aubrey relaxes and sinks farther into Stacie.

She thinks it's absolutely ridiculous, but now that Aubrey's in her space, Stacie truly believes that she can Never let her go. Never. Stacie's eyebrows furrow. Her dream comes to mind. The note, when she leaves. "Never," she whispers to herself.

"What?" Aubrey's soft voice says.

Stacie abruptly gets up off the couch. "Nev- I don't- I don't know." She shakes her head and begins pacing around her living room.

Aubrey gets up and follows Stacie. "Stacie, I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Stacie continues to pace. Tears start filling her eyes, and she doesn't know why. She speaks but cracks. "I- Never," is the only thing she is able to spit out. The tears break the wall her eyes made and run down her face. Stacie quickly covers her face to mask herself.

"Ne-Never? Never what? Stacie, should I call someon-" Aubrey is so confused.

"No, just...just...just stop." Stacie sighs.

Aubrey stares at Stacie in disbelief, walking towards her. "Stop what?" The blonde tries to calm Stacie by rubbing the hands on her face and trying to bring them down softly.

"Stop doing- Stop." Stacie cuts herself off because she doesn't even know what she's talking about. Many things are going through her mind, but she can't put her finger on what's causing this scene.

Stacie brings her hands down from her face. "Stacie, tell me. Tell me, and I'll make it right. I care about you." She looked into Stacie's light and miserable eyes.

Stacie then comes to a realization. She speaks, "Stop caring for me." She pulls her eyes away from Aubrey's and faces the other way. She can't bring herself to say what she needs to say, but it comes out after a long wait. She sighs sadly. "Aubrey, I need to stop loving you. I'm going to ruin you."

"Wh-"

"I love you, Aubrey. Yeah, in that way." She chuckles bitterly at herself, while Aubrey is standing there lost for words. Stacie pauses, sighs, then continues. "Everytime I see you, everytime I hear your voice, everytime you touch me, everytime I- I dream of you, I can't help but to- to- to," Stacie stammers, trying to think of a word, "latch onto you." She breathes out and turns around to look at Aubrey. There are tears forming in the delicate green eyes Stacie deeply looks into. Her mouth is open, but there are no words coming out. Stacie continues softly, "You always had these proud walls up. You never spoke to me because of what I was. I loved sex, and that was all." Stacie closed her eyes.

"N-"

"No. Let me finish. You had these boundaries for what was good enough for you. Now, you don't care anymore. You care for me even though I am bad for you. I knocked those boundaries down. And I- invited myself in. And now that I have- latched onto you- everywhere- in my head, my dreams...You're too good for me. Which is why you won't let- me let you go. But if I don't let you go... I'm gonna want all of you for me. Not just as a friend. Your love, I want. Because you are so perfect, and I want- all of you- so bad. I want you, I want you chained- shackled to me, I want only you for me. But I'm- no good for you."

Tears fall down Aubrey's face, and she chokes down a sob but calms herself to talk. "Where did you get that from? I don't care about that. I never did. You don't- you are good enough for me. And I'm no better than you. I- Stop- thinking that and stop-"

Aubrey cuts herself off and sighs in frustration. She grabs Stacie's face, and kisses her harshly. Stacie surprises herself when she pushes away. "No, I-"

She is cut off by another kiss from Aubrey. The blonde pauses to say, "Don't," and then connects them at the lips once more.

They melt into eachother. Their lips touch softly. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Their fingers get entangled in the other's hair.

Stacie loves every second of it. She knows that she can't do this, but she can't bring herself to stop. Aubrey pushes her back onto the couch and straddles her while they continue to kiss. They kiss so softly, yet so passionately, and Stacie feels like she's in heaven from the way she feels with Aubrey.

Aubrey hungrily pushes her tongue in Stacie's mouth and makes it dance with the brunette's. She begins to clutch the bottom of Stacie's shirt and grinding into her. Stacie is besotted, enamored by every tug and movement.

Stacie lays Aubrey down on the couch and gets on top. They kiss and kiss and kiss, so lovingly, so lustfully, so needy, while they peel off eachother's clothes.

* * *

Stacie collapses at Aubrey's side while they both enjoy their pleasure. The breathing dies down after a while, and they are met with complete silence. Complete reality.

Aubrey sits up, Stacie follows suit, and they sit there naked for a while until Aubrey turns and faces Stacie. They look into one another's eyes as Aubrey begins to speak. "I love you, too, Stacie. I love you. I don't think those preposterous things of you. I've wanted you since you joined my group. You're beautiful, sweet, caring, and you love sex. A natural thing. And I love every single thing about you. And I want you to be mine."

Stacie grabs her hand and kisses it softly. "Okay, then. I love you, too. You are mine, and I am yours."

Aubrey recalls and repeats Stacie's words, "I'm latching onto you, too." They exchange sweet smiles. Aubrey turns serious before she says, "Don't ever think of letting me go."

Stacie cups Aubrey's face softly. "I won't let go of you."

They kiss, and Stacie realizes what her dream was telling her. She smirks into the kiss and closes her eyes.

They pull back slowly, and Stacie looks into Aubrey's eyes and whispers, "Never."


End file.
